


Trial

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Friday [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Contest Entry, Drama, Gen, Gin & Toushirou - Father/Son (Biological), Oneshot contest, Secret Children, Trials, fanfic friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Gin was on trial. The man was a traitor to Soul Society and everyone knew it. What people didn't know though was how deep his guilt went. Of all things they didn't expect child abandonment, least of all the child who was actually abandoned. That's because Gin always wore a mask.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin
Series: Fanfic Friday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818250
Kudos: 11
Collections: (Prompts) Fanfic Friday, Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Platonic Relationships





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for Fanfic Friday for Oneshot Contest. The goal was to write a one-shot between 1-8k, up to two one-shots.

A small hand brushed up against the top of the small stack of papers that sat in neither the in or out piles that were considered normal appearances on the wooden desk. Two bright teal eyes looked up upon feeling the touch of the paper against the bare skin of the child's hand, only for the child taicho to pull his hand away from the offensive material. Toshiro let out a sigh and reached his hand out to pick up the papers knowing full well that he needed to go over them again before the meeting later that afternoon.

His bright teal eyes darted back and forth as he quickly read the papers. "' _Due to the fact the forty-six has not yet recovered from the decimation of its juridical members the trial of Ichimaru Gin will be held by the captains of the Gotei Thirteen, his former peers._ _'_ " The boy shook his white head of hair at the words decimation. " _That's a nice way for the head captain's fukutaicho to put the mass murder of our juridical system. I'm not sure if any of the captains would think of Ichimaru Gin as their peer either._ "

His zampaktuo spirit hummed in the back of his head. " _When the fukutaicho of the says 'peers' he doesn't mean friends, he means those who were the same rank as him within the Gotei Thirteen._ "

Toshiro continued to read the document. "' _Said Ichimaru Gin is accused of treason against Soul Society as well as conspiracy with his former captains Aizen Sosuke and Tosen Kaname.'_ " The white haired boy tossed the papers away with a flick of his wrist. " _How many times do I have to go over this before the meeting?"_

" _I think you keep going over the document because something doesn't satisfy you. You'll keep trying to figure out what is bothering you until either you figure out what it is, or the meeting starts._ "

The boy swallowed, his hand reaching out to grab the papers another time. Every piece of the document was detailed to the letter. Ichimaru Gin's crimes were listed on the paper plain as day. So though was Hitsugaya Toshiro's own fukutaicho's testimony about Ichimaru's actions when none of the other Shinigami could see the silver haired man. Despite the fact Matsumoto Rangiku was the only Shinigami testifying to Gin's behavior there was also the testimony of the Substitute Shinigami's friends. These though were missing information.

The child taicho read over the papers again, paying close attention to Rangiku's testimony. She went into great detail about how she had followed Gin from the world of the living to Soul Society. There Gin had pulled her aside and performed a kido on her so that she would become unconscious for a brief period of time and her reiatsu ended up blanking out. By performing this particular ability on her Gin was able to hide that she was still alive. The report then went into detail about how Gin had turned on Aizen only to have been badly beaten in the process.

Toshiro's hand reached up to pinch at his brow trying to relieve the stress head ache he felt coming on. " _If Ichimaru hadn't been as badly injured as he was he could have escaped to some other place and we honestly wouldn't be h_ _aving a trial. They want to speed things up because Unohana Taicho has managed to heal him up and nobody knows what to do with him._ "

His eyes darted up to the other desk in the room where his fukutaicho was busy doing her nails. Hyorinmaru decided to ask the question Toshiro had been avoiding. " _Do you think you can trust Matsumoto Rangiku's judgment on Ichimaru Gin's character, or do you think her feelings due to their past relationship with each other is getting in the way?_ "

Two bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times before the boy swallowed. " _Well... they were classmates after all. It's understandable that she would have some kind of bias for him._ "

" _I do believe what kind of relationship they had is going over your head._ " Hyorinmaru laughed. " _Young master... you do realize that your fukutaicho is romantically attracted to that man?_ "

Toshiro's eyes widened in horror. " _Eww. That's just gross._ "

" _The idea that she is romantically interested in someone._ "

" _No... that she is romantically interested in_ _him_ _of all people._ " The boy shook his head. " _I mean... he's got yucky silver hair like mine. He's got these weird green eyes like me. He's..._ "

" _...like yourself?_ "

Toshiro paused in his thoughts. " _Yes. He's too much like me. I don't like myself, so why should anyone like him._ "

" _So you don't like him?_ "

" _I never said that._ " The boy let out a sigh and reached up a hand to rub his head of silvery white hair in frustration. "Good grief. I might as well just side for him for Matsumoto's sake."

" _What_ did you say taicho?" Rangiku's curt words caused the boy to flinch. "Don't you _dare_ vote to exonerate him just because of me."

"So you want him to serve time? … to even get the death penalty?"

"I didn't say that." This statement and the sudden softening of the strawberry blonds face caused the child taicho to frown. "And don't you need to be getting going? You hate being late."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed to glare at the woman for bossing him around despite the fact he out ranked her. His zampaktuo though had it's own words to say. " _You know that she looks out for you because you're young and still need a guiding hand here and there._ "

The boy muttered under his breath before sliding out the door, his small hands tucking into the sleeves of his Shinigami robes. The weather outside wasn't warm and a nice breeze blew through. Despite this Toshiro's brow was moist. His small feet made no sound as he approached the first division and he stopped outside of the meeting hall, feeling for the captains of the other division. Letting out a sigh upon realizing no one else was there he slipped into the room and took his position.

With his hands still in his robes he rocked back and forth on the balls of his heals slightly until Ukitake and Kyoraku Taicho came into the room speaking with each other before stepping away to their positions for the meeting. Kyoraku stepped over to Toshiro's left and tilted the oriental straw hat he always wore. "Good afternoon Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Good afternoon." The boy didn't fidget while standing next to the eighth and watched as the thirteenth division captain took his spot at the end of the other line.

The older captain smiled at the boy. "Don't worry. I am actually feeling fine today, so I can attend the meeting."

The other seven captains filtered into the room into the two lines and the head captain took his spot. The spots for third, fifth and ninth were still empty as no captain had been asked to fill these positions. Toshiro felt his throat swallow before his eyes darted to the ground, knowing full well that Gin would be brought into the room soon so that the captains could question him. " _Military tribunals._ "

" _You've faced the forty-six, so you know that it could be much worse for him._ " The icy dragon zampaktuo spoke in the back of the small captains head.

" _Why would I care if it was worse for him?_ " The boy tried brushing off the idea that the cared about the silver haired man. He couldn't though think a particular thought. " _That said, I wouldn't wish the forty-six on anyone except Aizen. I'm glad we're not having to deal with his trial._ "

Silence fell over the room for a few minutes before the head captain spoke to the other nine. Toshiro felt like mentally rolling his eyes. " _It's the same thing in that document minus the testimonies._ "

" _So he rehearsed what he would say._ "

" _I don't get why adults can't get to the point and why we have to have all this stupid red tape. Either he is guilty or he is not. Actually... this isn't really a trial despite the end result is the same."_

" _I don't know..."_ His zampaktuo spirit continued. " _You know as well as I that Soul Societies judicial system is not up to date and is more in line with older japans judicial system. I don't know why you're expecting it to be like the modern system young master._ "

" _I'm not expecting it to be. I just don't think this is a fair trial. There is a difference._ "

" _And you don't like it because you're having to participate in this unfairness._ "

" _Yes.._ " Toshiro felt his Adam's apple bob down as the doors to the meeting hall were opened and the prisoner brought in. His eyes darted away upon seeing the silver haired man. For some reason Gin seemed bonier then ever and the small taicho moved his arms in his sleeves so that he felt the bones of his wrist with his one hand, only to push his arms back into his sleeve so he couldn't be reminded of his own skinny frame that he disliked immensely. " _I think I'll just keep my mouth shut._ "

The head captain Yamamotto then proceeded to say nearly the exact same thing he said before, much to the annoyance of the small taicho. His bright teal eyes looked away from the silver haired prisoner and instead at the head captain. The temptation to look at the door so he wouldn't have to look anyone in the eyes was always there in these meetings, but he also knew that doing this could be taken as a sign of boredom and the last thing he needed was to give the taicho of the twelfth division who always stood to his right added ammo about why a child shouldn't be a captain.

The old man finally ended what he was saying with, "... how do you plead Ichimaru Gin?"

"Guilty."

" _Well... that was simple._ " Toshiro felt annoyed having gone through that long speech twice for no reason.

His zampaktuo spirit thought otherwise. " _It's too simple. I'm not saying that he has anything planned... but things are going to smoothly._ "

Nothing of course went smoothly in the Gotei Thirteen.

This of course proved true when Ukitake Taicho choose to speak. "I object."

Soifon, the captain of the second division glared at him. Her arms were crossed across her chest. "Really? I think our verdict should be quite clear."

"I think it should be as well." Gin stated in a calm manner. "I'll serve the time, even the death penalty."

Kyoraku though tilted his hat down so he didn't have to look into the silver haired man's eyes. One of his eyes looked at Toshiro just as the child prodigy choose to look up at the flamboyant taicho of the eighth. No... things were going to get messy. The man spoke in a very straight forward manner. "What about Matsumoto Rangiku's testimony."

"What testimony?"

Toshiro felt himself flinch. " _Does he really think that she wouldn't testify for him if he did_ _anything_ _redeeming?"_

Unohana was the one to speak then, speaking exactly what Toshiro had been thinking. "So you're saying that Matsumoto Rangiku has no reason to testify on your behalf."

"I'm saying that not only does Matsumoto Rangiku have no reason to testify on my behalf she has every reason to testify against me." Gin's words caused a silence to fall over the room.

The small child taicho frowned, the corners of his mouth pushing deep into his cheeks. " _Ichimaru's known for telling half truths._ "

The captain of the sixth division Kuchiki Byakuya took the time to speak. "Then there is no way that Matumoto Rangiku would write out a written testimony on your behalf?"

" _He should know as well as everyone that she would do anything to help him out even if it is to make sure he at least doesn't get the death penalty._ "

"No... there isn't." Gin said the words with a straight face, or what would have been considered a straight face for him. He stood there with his eyes squinted shut and his mouth twisted up into that creepy smile of his.

" _Yes there is. He's hiding something._ " Toshiro took a deep breath knowing that he needed to speak up as something was bothering him and he honestly wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let it slide like Gin wanted it to. "What are you hiding?"

A silence fell over the room and the wide grin that normally adorned the man's face suddenly fell into a frown and the silver haired man's eyes opened up to reveal eyes of a pale teal color. The man then slowly turned his head to look at the small taicho. "I don't know what you're talking about... Chibi Taicho."

Inwardly Toshiro bristled at the nickname that Gin always used with him, practically calling him tiny. The silvery white haired boy had always had issues with his height, but somehow he managed to keep his cool. This possibly had to do with the fact it switched from him doing the questioning to the other captains. They pushed at the idea that Gin was in fact hiding something despite the fact he kept denying the mere idea he was hiding something.

Ukitake spoke from his position at the end of his line. "Why did you join Aizen?"

"For the fun of it."

"Then why rescue Ran-chan." The white haired older man pushed the issue of Matsumoto Rangiku and the fact Ichimaru Gin had in fact saved her.

It was Soifon who then pushed after the hours of questioning, just as Toshiro's right foot had to move due to a leg cramp and his eyes wandered to the ceiling as he felt like rolling his eyes due to the fact Gin was obviously hiding something but obviously didn't want to say anything. "We know very well that you are hiding something?"

"So what if I am?" The silver haired man also was becoming as bored as Toshiro was with the entire conversation.

"We need to know what it is." The woman continued to push.

"If I had a secret it wouldn't be any of your business."

Yamamoto glared back at the silver haired man. "I believe that this is our business."

Gin's eyes narrowed and his reiatsu flared, letting everyone know that he'd quite had enough of their line of questioning. "No it isn't. It's only the business of me, Ran and..." The man paused, realizing he had suddenly said to much in response to the questions he had been given. A silence though fell over the room for a few minutes as the captains pondered exactly what he had said.

Soifon was the first to speak, her mouth twisted up into a frown of pure annoyance. "Your business, Matsumoto Rangiku's business and one other? And yet not only have you not told her, there is this other person involved. What, an enemy?"

Ichimaru Gin's mouth suddenly clamped shut tightly and a glint of anger appeared in his eyes which didn't narrow like they usually did. In fact, the wide grin he was known for was wiped off his face as the other captains other then Toshiro and the captain of the eleventh pushed for who the third person was. The small captain watched as the captain across from him yawned silently or sometimes scratched himself out of boredom. Kenpachi though could get away with this as he was the head of the brute force and wasn't known for following protocol.

Watching the huge man with his eye patch helped pass the time away. Every so often out of the corner of his eye he would catch Gin looking at him from the corner of his own eye, but brushed it off. Kuchiki Byakuya from the sixth division also had spent most of his time listening to the line of questioning. In fact, most of the questions came from Soifon who was in charge of the Maggot's Nest, the prison where deserters were placed to prevent them from using their powers to harm people in Soul Society. It was another of part of Soul Society's troubled past.

It was then that things took a turn to a place that Toshiro didn't want them to go. It was again Soifon in her over exuberance to get justice done with that said something that pushed Gin to far. This time it took only an hour from Toshiro's point of view to get to that particular point. "Look... you think you're protecting this person by hiding their name. We will hunt this person down and bring them to justice. An enemy is an enemy."

It was then that Gin slipped again out of anger. "Chibi Taicho is no enemy of..."

The child taicho let out a rather unprofessional squeak as the nickname was used and his eyes widened. His mouth opened and he tilted his head as he started to shake his head no, only to see Mayuri looking at him with that creepy mask of his. He turned to look at Kyoraku to his left, his mouth twisted into a frown. In a soft tone he spoke to the man. "I honestly don't know what any of this has to do with me."

"Nothing. I simply wanted to save Ran. That's what this is all about." Gin blurted out in an attempt to divert everyone's attention away from the small taicho.

Soifon glared at the child taicho, but kept her attention directed at Gin. "So... you're saying that the only reason you did this to protect Matumoto Rangiku? Obviously there was no premeditated thought to turning on Aizen, you just did it on the spur of the moment because of a stupid guilty concession."

Byakuya though decided to press his own line of questioning. "Except he is lying again." Silence fell across the room and Toshiro felt his Adam's apple. "You'd let it slip earlier that this was not our business, but the business of yourself, Matsumoto Rangiku and someone else. Now you've let it slip that this third person is Hitsugaya Taicho."

"I said Chibi Taicho is no enemy of yours."

Toshiro shuffled on his two feet as he heard the dreaded nickname for the third time that day. " _He's just trying to get at me._ " He then paused. " _Hyorinmaru... why haven't you spoken up about the matter?_ " The zampaktuo spirit though remained silent.

Byakuya though didn't. "We can though surmise that you're protecting both Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto Fukutaicho from something."

"I already said, they're no enemy of yours."

Unohana the healer spoke in a calm tone. "No. The fact they're not enemies of ours doesn't change the fact you're trying to protect them."

Toshiro felt the heat rise in his cheeks due the anger he was feeling. "I am no child Ichimaru."

"Don't say anything more." Gin suddenly turned to look at the boy so that his pale teal eyes looked right into the boy's bright teal eyes. The man was angry with him, or so that was how it seemed to the child taicho.

This though caused the child taicho's ears to sting. "I'm not some toddler that needs to be coddled. I'm not a child."

"Shiro-chan... honestly shut up." The silver haired man continued to look him right in the eye having switched from one dreaded nickname to another

The silvery white haired child would have none of it. "No! What right do you have to tell me to shut up, what I am old enough to hear or not?"

The head captain Yamamoto spoke then. "Hitsugaya Taicho is correct. While he is young and a child prodigy, he is no child. He's proven himself quite capable many a time. Since that is your reason for hiding the truth from this court of law, then I'm now ordering you to tell the truth as your reason is invalidated."

The look of anger and frustration left Gin's eyes and mouth and switched to one of utmost pity and sadness. The boy felt his body stiffen. " _Seriously... I hate that look even more. Why can't he get it through is head that I'm_ _not_ _a child._ "

"Shiro-chan..." the silver haired man's eyes revealed just how unhappy he was. "... sometimes you don't know when to shut up for your own good." The man took a deep sigh and faced forward, now refusing to look Toshiro in the eye. "What if I were to say that the reason I said it was Hitsugaya Taicho's business is because he's Ran-chan's taicho?"

" _And that's to simple... he's still hiding something._ "

Byakuya of course knew now what buttons to push with the man. "Hitsugya Taicho though gave permission for you to speak. We only now need Matsumoto Rangiku's permission for you to speak. However... I don't think you would have avoided telling us the truth if it were only a simple matter. You're hiding something you don't want both of them to know."

Gin took a deep breath and turned back towards Toshiro. "Sorry kiddo. I didn't want you to find out this way." He then turned back to the front of the court. "What I am hiding from the court as well as Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toshiro is the fact Hitsugaya Toshiro is the child of myself and Matsumoto Rangiku."

Toshiro felt his breath draw in in a manner that caused him to choke. "What?" The corners of the small taicho's mouth twisted up. " _He's got to be joking. Someone is going to call him on the fact he's got to be pulling our leg._ "

"You heard me correctly Shiro-chan." Gin turned his face away so that he couldn't look at the silvery white haired child.

" _Yeah... just because I heard you correctly doesn't mean you're not pulling our leg._ "

" _It explains why he calls you Chibi Taicho... you're a mini version of him._ "

" _Now you choose to speak Hyorinmaru?_ "

Soifon opened her mouth to say something, only to have Toshiro quickly interrupt her. "It's not true. This is one nasty joke you're pulling."

"I'm not joking kiddo. I wish I was though."

"Come on... I died on a plain of ice and came to Soul Society. There is no way that I could be the child of you and Rangiku. That's ridiculous. That's..." Toshiro shook his head. He knew his facial features were likely twisted up into something 'unprofessional' but at this point he didn't care.

"I'm not going to try convincing you." Gin still refused to look at the boy.

" _Not try to convince me? Doesn't he..._ "

"I'm really sick of this. If we were deciding your fate, I know how I would rule." Toshiro folded his arms and looked away. " _Guilty as hell._ "

" _Young master... are you sure that judgment is for the crimes he committed against Soul Society or the crimes he committed against your heart._ "

" _He's not my father._ "

"Hitsugaya Taicho..." Yamamoto's words caused the small taicho to learn to look at the old man. "I'm going to have to ask you to take your leave." Toshiro felt his mouth drop, but he turned his head so he was still in position, knowing full well that the old man had something else to say. He could feel his Adam's apple bob down as he waited. "You unfortunately have a bias here?"

"You mean the fact I think he is guilty as hell?"

" _Now you've done it young master._ "

Kyoraku let out a cough and titled his hat down. The silence and stares that fell over the room caused Toshiro to swallow again. _"I'm in trouble. I don't know what to say. I don't even know what I did._ "

"Hitsugaya Taicho... I think you need time to cool your head." Yamamoto continued. "In fact... _take_ some time off from your usual duties as well."

Toshiro swallowed again. " _What have I done wrong?_ "

Ukitake suddenly let out a cough and drew everyone's attention away from the small taicho to him. "Umm... I am not feeling well. Would it be all right if this meeting... I mean trial... is adjurned until tomorrow?"

"Yes. That may be best." Yamamoto's voice caused the silver white haired boy to look up at the man, only to suddenly swallow upon seeing the look on the man's face. The other taicho began to move away as the men who had brought Gin in waited for them to leave before transporting their prisoner back to his cell. "Hitsugaya Taicho... let me emphasize again that you need time to cool off."

The small taicho found himself using flashstep to get away.

**M**

The cold water ran over the back of his neck, drenching his silvery white locks. The small taicho found for once he couldn't think straight, that nothing was going right. His small hand kept reaching back to rub the back of his neck. He was so focused on the task that he didn't notice another person enter the men's bathroom. "Are you all right Hitsugaya Taicho?"

The boy paused, realizing that Ukitake Taicho had purposefully sought him out to find out how he was doing. One hand reached up and turned off the faucet and when it was finally off the boy tilted his head up. His bright teal eyes were wide with confusion. At first he didn't speak, and finally when he did the boy's words were strained. "Would you be all right in a similar situation?"

"No... I wouldn't."

"What am I supposed to do? Actually... what have I done wrong?"

Ukitake took a deep breath. "Hitsugaya... Shiro-chan... you really haven't done anything wrong."

Toshiro swallowed before leaning up against the cold tile wall, folding his arms across his chest to look at the floor of the men's bathroom. Ukitake Taicho was the one person to get away with calling him Shiro-chan, the reason behind the man doing it having to do with the fact both of their first names had "shiro" in them. The boy swallowed. "Then why?"

"Because you're letting you're bias towards him get in the way."

"You mean that I'll let him go free? That's a laugh."

"That's not what I mean. I mean the bias you have against him because he abandoned you as a child."

" _Abandoned..._ " Toshiro found himself swallowing again, wishing he had something to drink. "Did you purposefully make it look like the trial was called for the day to save me face."

"Yes."

"You know that he is lying."

"Now how do you know that?"

"I'll repeat what I said in their Ukitake. I died on a plain of ice."

"Do you know what the problem with that testimony of yours is and why you're an unreliable witness in that regard." The older man waited for a response from the boy. "Shiro-chan... your inner world _is_ a plain of ice. It can easily be argued that you've been mistaken this whole time."

"If he's telling the truth then it means she's been lying to me this whole time!" Toshiro looked the man in the face, his eyes filled with sudden fury. " _Where did that anger at Matsumoto come from? Wait... I mean, if you really think about it, she would have known. She would have known even before the academy. She didn't do it to prevent me from killing someone I cared about with my powers, she did it because she was guilty for not being there for me when she should have been."_

"Shiro-chan... what do you mean she's been lying to you this whole time?"

"Rangiku!" The child slipped into using the woman's name. "She's been lying to me since the first day I met! Make that the first day I thought I met her! Did she approach me knowing full well who I was? Was the only reason she stepped in to help me because she felt guilty for abandoning me?" The boy took a deep breath as he tried to continue to hold in his anger. "Or was the reason she stepped in because that awful, useless child that got in the way of her career as a Shinigami suddenly a prime candidate for the academy?"

"Shiro-chan..."

"No! I entered the academy because she told me I had to control my rieatsu or else I would kill my granny! What if she told me that because she wanted me to go through the academy, to make sure I was some kind of star child? I never asked to learn Bankai as young as I did! I never asked to be made captain as young as I was either! This is all her self-centered plan to make me into the perfect child she at first thought I couldn't be! I'm not perfect! I'm incredibly messed up! I..."

"Hitsugaya Taicho!"

The small taicho stopped, looking at the stern face of the older man. He watched as the man crossed his arms, something the man almost never did. Two bright teal eyes couldn't handle it anymore and darted to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I only raised my voice to try and get you to calm down." Ukitake's voice remained calm. "Truth be told... that has been something I've been wondering myself. Why hadn't Rangiku told you already. She's had all these years to tell you."

"Yes. That..." the boy paused. "Wait... you said 'that has been something you've been wondering yourself', not 'that is something that I'm wondering about myself'." The boy swallowed, his hands going behind his back in a nervous fashion. "How long have you known? Why didn't _you_ say anything to me?"

"I honestly don't know when my suspicions started. I just kept noticing more and more similarities between you and Gin. I didn't say anything though because they were suspicions and if you did happen to know something I figured you hadn't mentioned anything because you didn't want to talk about it."

The boy rubbed his lower lip with his teeth, thinking carefully over what the man had said. "I can't face her right now."

"That's completely fine. I'm going to the Men's Society meeting. Do you wish to tag along?" Ukitake watched as the child taicho's nose wrinkled up. "I'm not asking you to participate or even become a member. It may be the last place she would think to look for you."

The boy nodded his head and followed the man to where the Men's Society was meeting, another one of the mens bathrooms around Soul Society. He went and stood up against the wall. The president of the society came in. "Ah... Hitsugaya Taicho is here. Are you here to join?" The boy remained silent and the man scratched his head. "You know... this is kind of members only."

Ukitake spoke up then. "Hitsugaya Taicho's keeping me company today."

Things were left at that as other members filtered into the room. The fukutaicho of the sixth division Abarai Renji came into the room and noticed his two friends sitting there. "Hey! Did you two here that Hitsugaya got kicked out of the captains meeting?" Kira raised a finger to his mouth and pointed a finger towards the wall where Toshiro happened to be standing. "What... oh... he's here. So what?"

Hisagi sat in the chair, his arms folded. "Perhaps he doesn't want to talk about it?"

"So he misbehaved for once. He's..."

Kyoraku walked in at that moment. "Hitsugaya Taicho wasn't asked to leave because he was misbehaving."

"My taicho was ranting about how angry and upset he was and how he's been removed from duty.." Renji looked up at the captain of the eighth division while Toshiro tried to shrink into the tiles.

Ukitake let out a sigh. "He still wasn't asked to leave because of misbehavior. Actually... he wasn't removed from duty... more along the lines of being asked to take a vacation."

The red head Shinigami paused, then slammed his fist into his hand. "Oh yeah! Matsumoto is looking for you again!" Toshiro felt the color rush from his face. Renji of course noticed and began to laugh. "You mean to tell me that the reason you're here is because you're avoiding here! That is hilarious! You do realize that you have to eventually return to your division. Your quarters are also right next to hers. You can't avoid her."

Toshiro swallowed again before looking towards the frosted window that was the other exist from the bathroom. The taicho of the thirteenth division managed to save the day yet again. "Hitsugaya Taicho... why don't you come and stay with me until the trial is over?"

Two bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times before the boy nodded his head.

**M**

The noble house of Ukitake was a nice place and it was relaxing. That is except for when Ukitake's third seats came running in bearing news. This time was that Rangiku was of course looking for her small taicho and wasn't at all pleased. Thus the afternoon was also interrupted by a visit from the woman. "Taicho!"

"I don't want to talk to you." The boy purposefully turned his body so that he wasn't looking at her, his legs pulled up to his chest.

"What has gotten into you?" The woman shook her head.

Ukitake though intervened. "I apologize Rangiku. Shiro-chan is going to stay with me until the trial is over."

"Is this because I have a bias that may effect my taicho's decision."

"No... there is another issue that is effecting his decision and that is why he was pulled from participating."

Rangiku blinked a couple of times. "I don't understand."

"How can you not understand!" Toshiro suddenly stood up, his face twisted up in rage. "You know exactly why I can't participate! What I don't understand is why you of all people couldn't have told me years ago. I honestly hate you Rangiku!"

The woman paused, confusion on her face. She turned to look at Ukitake. "What exactly is going on?"

"You know! Rangiku, you absolutely know! Stop pretending you don't!"

"Taicho... I'm sorry, I really don't know what is going on." The woman turned to the white haired man. "Please? What is going on?"

"Ichimaru Gin's been protecting you and your small taicho all these years. Does that ring a bell?"

"No... I'm sorry. Gin's only known myself since he joined up with Aizen, not taicho. Plus... taicho died upon a plain of ice."

Toshiro's hands suddenly clinched as did his jaw. "Rangiku! My inner world is a plain of ice!"

"Yes. It is. What is the point..." The woman paused, thinking carefully. "If you're inner wold is a plain of ice then perhaps you didn't die on a plain of ice?"

"Yes... and..." The boy felt his body continue to tense up.

"Taicho... I'm sorry."

"Rangiku! The time you met me outside that candy shop and the store keeper refused to hand me my change and instead stuck it on the counter where I couldn't reach it! That wasn't the first time we met!"

The well endowed female frowned, then shook her head. "I'm sorry taicho. I don't have any memories before a certain point. I don't remember meeting you."

Toshiro felt himself collapse to his knees. "What?"

"I'm really sorry." Rangiku watched as the child suddenly leaned forward onto the palms of his hands. She watched as a few drops of wetness hit the ground. "Taicho... you aren't crying are you?" She watched the head of silvery white hair shake its head no. "Yes... you are." She turned to look at the white haired man. "Please. It takes a lot to make my taicho lose it. He's normally composed. What is going on?"

"Ran-chan... can I ask when the first time was that you met Gin?"

"Around a hundred and ten years ago, about a year before he entered the academy. No... it probably wasn't even a year."

"Are you sure that you didn't know him before then."

"No... I mean..." Rangiku paused, swallowing. "Gin saved me, gave me dried persimmons to eat."

"What did he save you from?"

"I don't remember?"

"So there is a chance you and Gin had a life together before that?"

"Yes."

"And had a child together?"

Rangiku blinked a couple of times. "What kind of libel has Gin been spreading? I wouldn't abandon my child! And if I did lose my memories of them I would know who they were as soon as I saw them! I would know..." The woman paused. "Wait... as soon as I saw them. Then that feeling..." The woman bent down, placing a gentle hand on the boy's head. "Taicho... what has been going through you're mind? Care to tell me?"

The small child looked up at her, wiping away the few tears that had managed to come out. "Don't worry Matsumoto."

"Don't worry? You were calling me by my first name. You were obviously upset with me. Why?"

The child taicho reached up a hand to brush away his locks of silvery white hair. The woman pressed some more and he looked at the ground, letting out a deep breath. "I thought something stupid is all. I didn't realize... about your memories. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I always figured what memories I had were bad and that's why I didn't remember."

"I think I should just go to bed."

"Taicho!" Rangiku's hands reached out to grab the boy's shoulders, preventing him from leaving.

Again Ukitake intervened. "Hitsugaya Taicho felt that if Gin was telling the truth that you had to have been lying to him."

"That..." The boy looked away. "That's actually true. I thought..."

"Taicho!"

"I thought that the reason you helped me was because you felt guilty. Or you purposefully arranged it so I could go to through the academy to meet _your_ expectations." Toshiro pushed her hands away before turning to look away from her. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I can't blame you for thinking that." Rangiku moved to sit next to the boy. "When I saw you that day and looked into your face, I saw him. I thought, 'I want this little one to be mine'." Her hand reached out to take a small one in her own. "Taicho... it doesn't matter if what he says is true or not. It doesn't matter if that feeling I felt about being your mother is true or not."

"I was scared that you abandoned me as well. I was also angry at him and I can't take my anger out on him." Toshiro flopped back onto the ground, covering his eyes with his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Don't. Gin's the one we should be mad at, the one who should be saying sorry."

"I don't want him to say sorry." There came a quiet and then Toshiro broke the silence with a question. "Did you have any expectations when I went into the academy."

"With the past record for people with as high of a rieatsu as you? Goodness knows it wasn't hard to have certain expectations. This said... I think a lot of us were also expecting you to also be a trouble maker with that past record as well." The woman placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you stay with Ukitake for awhile. I'm not saying I don't want you around, but I think you'll be better able to sort out your feelings... how you feel towards Gin and me... better if I wasn't there constantly."

"You didn't though abandon me."

"Taicho... it doesn't matter if I abandoned you or not. There still has to be some kind of hurt feeling there. I know I'm hurting with the idea. Let's take time with this. Come home when you're ready to come home. Not before."

**M**

Most of the time the small taicho slept. Every so often the idea that Rangiku had been lying to him about losing her memories would seep in and the self loathing he felt would out way the loathing of the man that claimed to be his father. A few days into the trial Ukitake came to him. "Gin would like to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"I know you don't. I've talked to him and since you know that part of the truth he feels he should tell you the rest. Particularly since it is coming out like it is. He says there are some other things he would like to impress on you."

Thus he ended up visiting the man as he sat in his jail cell, looking up at the moon. Things were silent between the two and Toshiro finally decided to press. "Why did you want to see me?"

"I hope you're not blaming Ran, or thinking that she purposefully abandoned you. She'd lost her memories so I took you away and placed you with the old lady so you would have someone able to take care of you."

"How was this fair to me or Matsumoto?"

"Aizen's the one who caused her memories to go away. Actually... it was some of his lackeys."

"Ichimaru!"

"It wasn't just her memories that were taken away. Her rieatsu was completely drained. I had to take care of her, get her better. In the mean time you were crying, constantly crying."

"So I was in the way?" Toshiro folded his arms across his chest. " _Seriously... he is such a pain and an imbecile. He's supposed to be one of the child geniuses._ "

"You wanted your mother so bad, but because she didn't remember you and didn't have energy to get to know you again. Time was passing, you were growing. If she didn't get her memories back..." Gin paused for a few minutes. "If she didn't get her memories back, I couldn't risk her rejecting you, the idea that you were her child, that she wouldn't believe. So I took you away and went after Aizen to get her memories back."

"Do you know how childish that sounds?" Toshiro found himself angry.

"Rangiku and I were children then. I honestly thought it would work and kept fooling myself into the idea that it would work."

The silvery white haired boy swallowed, knowing where this was going. "So you want to apologize so I can forgive you? That..."

"I want to apologize because that is only right that I do so. I don't expect to _be_ forgiven. I expect to be held accountable to the law for being a traitor."

"According to Matsumoto you played double spy... a double traitor so to speak."

"So? That's not how everyone else will see it."

Toshiro began to run it through his mind. He wasn't sure where the head captain would side on this matter. Soifon was likely to side against Ichimaru. Unohana was another enigma. Byakuya might side based on the fact Gin had done the honorable thing and followed the code of Bushido, but then he would be careful about measuring him to that standard. Komamura was likely to side with Yamamoto, but he was also likely to sympathize with the issue. Kyoraku obviously had planned to cast his vote in Gin's favor. Kenpachi... yet another enigma. Mayuri... prejudiced against child geniuses. Ukitake... obviously another who had planned on favoring Gin in his vote.

"No... that isn't how everyone else will see it. Truth be told getting off won't make up for anything."

"Will serving my punishment?"

"No. That won't either. I honestly don't know what you could do to make things up to me and Rangiku. On top of this I don't expect anything positive out of either. I can't get to know you if you're in jail or dead, and if you're let out you'll just take off again. You always did. Actually... what is it you expect of me. Why did you have me come see you?"

"Simple. No matter what the out come is I wanted you to hear the truth. I'm the only one who can tell you the truth. Sure... I didn't want it to come out during the trial. I planned on telling Rangiku first, letting her decide to go about things. With the way things went down you need to hear the whole thing from my mouth. It's honestly the only justice I can give you."

" _Justice..._ " Toshiro frowned. "Ichimaru... I have one more question for you. Do you care about my mother? Is she the most important person in the world to you, or are you the most important person."

Gin took a deep breath. "Sorry Shiro-chan. You're mother _isn't_ the most important person in the world to me." The silvery white haired boy turned to leave, thinking he had all the answers in the world, only for Gin to pipe up with something else. " _You're_ the most important person in the world to me."


End file.
